Cobalah Mengerti
by Ira Putri
Summary: D.O, seorang songwriter sedang mencoba menciptakan sebuah lagu. Dan lagu itu berdasarkan masa lalunya, sebagai orang yang tak dianggap oleh Kim Jongin/".. Cobalah mengerti.. Semua ini mencari arti, selamanya takkan berhenti .."/KaiSoo Slight KaiLu/Yaoi BL/SONGFIC Cobalah Mengerti - Noah feat Momo Geisha/


Cobalah Mengerti

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

D.O, seorang songwriter sedang mencoba menciptakan sebuah lagu. Dan lagu itu berdasarkan masa lalunya, sebagai orang yang tak dianggap oleh Kim Jongin/".. Cobalah mengerti.. Semua ini mencari arti, selamanya takkan berhenti .."/Broken KaiSoo Slight KaiLu/Yaoi BL/SONGFIC Cobalah Mengerti - Noah feat Momo Geisha/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-o-_

_._

_._

_Aku, takkan pernah berhenti_

_Akan terus memahami_

_Masih terus berfikir_

_._

_._

_-o-_

**Jreng jreng jreng ... **

"... K-kok? Kenapa versi gitar sama versi piano beda, ya ?"

**Jreng jreng jreng jreng jreng ... **

"... Haha ! I got it !"

.

.

.

Di sebuah studio musik, tampak seseorang yang sedang asyik berkutat dengan gitar, piano dan kertas. Sesekalinya ia memetik senar gitar klasik miliknya, sesekali pula ia menulis sesuatu di kertas itu.

"Eung.. Ish, buku sketch itu mana ya ?"

Orang itu mengobrak-abrik kardus simpanannya. Mengeluarkan semua barang dari situ, tapi yang dicarinya tak kunjung ditemukan. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mencoba mencari di tasnya. Namun, mata bulatnya menatap sebuah papan permainan lempar anak panah yang telah dipasang foto seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat ia benci selama 5 tahun ini.

"Jongin ..." Namja itu mendesis. Diambilnya salah satu anak panah kecil, dan dilemparkannya tepat di bibir orang yang dalam foto itu.

Mata namja itu akhirnya menangkap sebuah sketch book yang ada di meja tepat di bawah papan permainan anak panah itu. Sketch book yang bercover foto dari pemiliknya, dan nama dari pemiliknya yaitu D.O Kyungsoo. Namja tadi -D.O- langsung mengambilnya dan membuka lembar tengah dari sketch book itu. Terdapat tulisan-tulisan prosa dan puisi di sana. Dibawanya kembali ke tempat duduknya semula, mencari kata-kata yang pas, dan dicocokkan dengan tulisan di kertas tadi.

".. Cocok sekali. Ah, kau memang pintar, D.O," Namja itu tersenyum bangga pada dirinya.

**CKLEK! **

Pintu studio tiba-tiba terbuka. Tampaklah seorang namja lagi disana. "D.O, kenapa belum pulang? Sudah jam 2 pagi, besok dilanjut lagi saja,"

D.O hanya tersenyum simpul. "Aku baru menemukan liriknya. Masa iya aku harus pulang? Duluan saja, Baekhyun-ah,"

Namja bernama Baekhyun tadi menatap D.O malas. "Aduh, D.O-chan, jangan paksa dirimu deh. Liat badanmu, Ya Tuhan. Kurus, bantet pula. Dan lihat kantung matamu. Kantung matamu punya kantung mata(?) !"

"Heh, jangan ejek orang bantet, ya. Inget tuh dirimu waktu di Sukira, akhirnya ngaku pake heels di sepatumu. Ah, kantung mataku punya kantung mata ? Ah chidaaak~ Untung saja mataku tak terkontaminasi eyelinermu, Bacon,"

D.O melempar gumpalan kertas pada Baekhyun. Tepat mengenai pipi tirus namja cantik itu. Baekhyun akan membalas, tapi akhirnya diurungkan.

"Ih, dasar. Awas, ya liat pembalasanku besok. Dan oh ya. Sooman sajangnim ingin kau menemuinya besok di ruangannya. Katanya beliau meminta salah satu lagumu untuk penyanyi baru," Baekhyun memakai kembali ranselnya, lalu keluar dari pintu studio itu.

D.O hanya bisa memandang punggung Baekhyun yang setelah itu tak terlihat karena pintu sudah tertutup. D.O kembali ke mejanya dan memandang kertas yang ternyata berisikan kunci nada dan lirik lagu.

"Penyanyi baru ? Hmm..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-o-_

_._

_._

_Bila harus memaksa_

_Atau berdarah untukmu_

_Apapun itu asal kau_

_Mencoba menerimaku_

_._

_._

_-o-_

**Tok tok !**

"Permisi, Sooman sajangnim ?" D.O membuka pintu ruang kerja bosnya, Lee Sooman.

"Ah, D.O-ssi. Masuk saja," Sooman mempersilahkan D.O masuk ke ruangannya.

D.O duduk di sofa sembari Sooman mengambil sebuah map berisi berkas yang tak tahu isinya apa. Setelah Sooman memberikan map itu pada D.O ...

"Apa kita mendebutkan penyanyi baru, sajangnim?" tanya D.O

"Oh, dia sebenarnya sudah debut. Tapi dia pindah dari JYP Entertainment ke SM Entertainment. Dan itu berkas biodatanya. Namanya Kai," Sooman menjelaskan.

D.O membuka setiap lembar berkasnya, melirik Sooman sebentar, lalu menatap lagi berkasnya. "Belum lengkap ya, sajangnim ? Bahkan fotonya saja tidak ada,"

"Memang belum lengkap. Tapi aku bertemu dengannya kemarin. Dia berbakat. Dia menyanyikan lagu Xoxo yang notabene adalah karyamu. Jadi, untuk pertama debutnya di agensi ini, bisa kan kau membuatkan satu lagu untuknya di albumnya ?"

D.O manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan bosnya. Tidak buruk juga, batinnya. Memang sudah jadi tugasnya untuk menjadi songwriter terkenal di SM Entertainment. Menulis lagu untuk artis-artis didikan agensinya. Sejujurnya, D.O masih penasaran dengan artis yang pindah agensi tadi, Kai. Lagipula, ia sudah punya lagu untuk artis itu. Lagu kemarin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-o-_

_._

_._

_Dan kamu hanya perlu terima_

_Dan tak harus memahami_

_Dan tak harus berfikir_

_Hanya perlu mengerti, aku bernafas untukmu_

_Jadi tetaplah di sini dan mulai menerimaku_

_._

_._

_-o-_

D.O memainkan pensilnya gusar. Mencoba menulis lagi liriknya, tapi kenapa ia malah berpikiran kosong. Sooman sajangnim memberikan waktu seminggu untuk lagunya. Waktu yang cukup singkat untuk menciptakan sebuah lagu. D.O membaca lagi prosa di sketch booknya.

Jelek.. Tak ada maknanya.. Konyol.. Ah, yadong kumat.. Sadis sekali...

"Aarggh ! Eottokhae ? Kenapa aku jadi bodoh begini, aish !" D.O frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar. Dibantingnya sketch book itu dan bersandar di kursi kerjanya.

D.O memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lalu dibukanya kembali sketch book itu pelan-pelan. Dengan teliti ia mencari sumber imajinasi untuk lagunya. Matanya menangkap tulisan-tulisan curahan hati dirinya di buku itu. Membacanya dan mulai berpikir. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah papan permainan anak panah yang terdapat foto namja bernama Jongin itu.

"Selamat, Kkamjong. Kau memberiku sebuah inspirasi, walau aku sendiri tak sudi untuk inspirasiku ini," Ungkapan sarkatis itu keluar dari mulut D.O, lalu membaca lagi tulisan yang diketahui adalah sebuah Diary Depresi D.O Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-o-_

_._

_._

_Cobalah mengerti semua ini mencari arti_

_Selamanya takkan berhenti_

_._

_._

_-o-_

.

~flashback~

.

**Teng teng teng !**

Bel istirahat bergema di setiap sisi seluruh gedung sekolah. Semua murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas menuju kantin. Banyak yang mengantri di salah satu corner kantin yang menjual aneka macam coklat.

Hah? Coklat? Ya, hari ini White Day, tepat tanggal 14 Maret. Dimana hari itu adalah hari untuk berbaikan, bermaaf-maafan ataupun melanjutkan momen yang tertunda di Valentine Day bulan lalu (-bagi yang memiliki pasangan).

Itu juga yang dialami Kyungsoo -nama asli D.O- di White Day ini. Apa dia sudah punya pasangan? Ya, dia adalah Kim Jongin. Namja berkulit tan yang berhasil mencuri perhatian Kyungsoo. Tepat hari ini juga adalah Anniv 5 bulan hubungan mereka. Rencananya, Kyungsoo akan memberikan sekotak coklat -buatannya sendiri- pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kelasnya dengan sumringah menuju tempat yang biasa ia menemukan Jongin, yaitu di pohon besar belakang sekolah. Dan benar saja, sosok Jongin ada disana.

"Jongin-ah!" seru Kyungsoo dari bawah pohon.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dari atas pohon, lalu turun dari sana. "Ada apa, hyung?"

Kyungsoo menyodorkan kotak coklat tadi. "Happy White Day, dan Happy Anniv 5 month kita,"

Jongin menerimanya. "Hyung tak berubah. Masih saja memberiku hadiah. Padahal, aku belum memberi hyung apa-apa di White Day ini,"

"Cukup hubungan kita tetap bertahan, itu sudah menjadi hadiah untukku, Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aaa~ Hyung so sweet~" Jongin meraih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. "Saranghae, hyung,"

"Hm, nado," Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam pelukannya. Mereka berpelukan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Dan Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya. "Ayo dicoba coklatnya,"

Jongin membuka kotaknya. Lalu mengambil coklat berbentuk sepatu, dan memakannya. "Enak, seperti biasanya, hyung,"

Kyungsoo senang mendengarnya. Jongin mengambil coklat berbentuk topi dan memasukkannya dalam mulutnya. Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo memberikan botol minuman pada Jongin.

"Kalo kenyang, lanjutkan saja makannya dirumah, Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo mengambil lagi botol air yang barusan diminum Jongin.

Jongin manggut-manggut. "Iya, hyung. Akhir-akhir ini aku gendut. Biar kusimpan saja, ya,"

**Teng teng teng !** Bel masuk kelas berbunyi.

"Aish, kenapa belnya cepat sekali?" gerutu Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo. "Lebih baik hyung masuk saja. Katanya ada ulangan harian,"

Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya. "Aish! Kenapa aku bisa lupa ? Iya deh, Jongin. Kamu juga harus masuk. Pay pay,"

Kyungsoo berlarian menuju kelasnya. Dan ia tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Jongin setelah ia pergi. Jongin beranjak dari duduknya di bawah pohon itu. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah koridor jauh dari kantin, ruang guru, ataupun ruangan sentral lainnya. Oh, rupanya toilet. Dan di dalam toilet itu, ada salah satu namja berparas cantik sedang menunggu seseorang. Seseorang itu adalah Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, kenapa kau lama sekali," Namja itu mempoutkan bibirnya manja pada Jongin.

"Mianhae, Luhan-hyung. Aku harus meladeni tukang bersih-bersih itu," Jongin tersenyum kepada namja bernama Luhan itu, lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Oh, ya hyung," Jongin memberikan kotak coklat pemberian Kyungsoo tadi pada Luhan.

Luhan menerimanya. "Coklat? Kau... Ah, Jonginnie kau romantis sekali,"

Jongin dan Luhan pun berpelukan erat, yah walaupun latar tempatnya tidak etis. Dan tak lama mereka berciuman mesra. Oh, demi siapapun yang melihat ini termasuk Kyungsoo! Akan menangis dan marah besar jika Kyungsoo melihatnya.

"Happy White Day, Deer Baby," Jongin menyudahi ciumannya.

"Happy White Day. Tapi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo?" Luhan menatap serius ke arah Jongin. Sementara Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, hyung. Dia hanya kupandang sebagai orang yang paling annoying. Dan cintaku hanya untukmu, Deer Baby,"

"Ooh~ Kkamjong manis sekali,"

Luhan melumat kembali bibir tebal Jongin. Tak peduli mereka di toilet atau di kuburan sekalipun asal hubungan ini adalah hubungan gelap. Tanpa diketahui oleh Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-o-_

_._

_._

_Inginkan rasakan rindu ini menjadi satu_

_Biar waktu yang memisahkan_

_._

_._

_-o-_

"Baiklah yeorobeun, pelajaran telah berakhir. Yang belum selesai bisa diselesaikan besok. Terima kasih, sampai bertemu besok Jumat," ujar Jung seongsanim dan kemudian keluar kelas.

Kyungsoo membereskan barang-barangnya. Hari ini dia pulang sendiri, karena Jongin pulang duluan entah alasannya ada kerja kelompok. Ia sempat menolak ajakan Minseok untuk pulang bareng dengan motornya. Ia lebih memilih naik bus dan sekarang ia berdiri di halte depan sekolah. Tak lama, bus datang dan Kyungsoo masuk dalam bis. Setelah mendapat tempat duduk dekat jendela, matanya menangkap sosok Jongin keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan seorang namja. Mereka berdua berjalan mesra sambil merangkul satu sama lain. Awalnya Kyungsoo kaget, tapi seketika ia menaikkan bahunya.

"Mungkin hanya sahabatnya,"

Bus pun berjalan sesuai rute jalan menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Seketika pikirannya kembali ke sosok Jongin tadi. Kalau memang itu tadi sahabatnya Jongin, harusnya Kyungsoo juga mengenalnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengenal Chanyeol, Yi Fan, dan Jongdae. Tapi tidak dengan namja tadi. Namja tadi terlihat cantik, bahkan lebih cantik darinya.

"Tidak mungkin Jongin selingkuh, padahal kami baru merayakan Anniv kemarin," Kyungsoo bergumam sedih.

Sudahlah, untuk apa ia curiga pada Jongin? Toh kalau menuduh, ia tak punya bukti spesifik. Semua kebohongan sekecil apapun juga akan terbongkar. Tapi ia berdoa, agar pikiran negatifnya tak menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

Tapi terlambat. Kyungsoo belum menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan apa status hubungan Jongin dan namja itu. Dan Kyungsoo belum mempersiapkan dirinya jika Jongin tertangkap basah selingkuh. Ya, Kyungsoo belum tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-o-_

_._

_._

_Dan kamu hanya perlu terima_

_Dan tak harus memahami_

_Dan tak harus berfikir_

_._

_._

_-o-_

"Sudahlah, Kyungsoo. Percaya pada kami. Dia bukan lagi Jongin yang dulu," Yi Fan mencoba memastikan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. "Iya, iya. Aku percaya kalian. Tapi lebih percaya lagi jika kalian memberiku bukti,"

Yi Fan, Chanyeol dan Jongdae terdiam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, mereka tak punya bukti. Tapi mereka telah menangkap basah Jongin dan Luhan berduaan di toilet. Sempat mereka melabrak habis-habisan Jongin saat itu juga. Tapi mungkin tak akan digubris Jongin karena dia telah gelap mata.

"Kami juga bingung atas sikap Jongin setelah bertemu dengan Luhan hyung. Tapi kami juga tak bisa berbuat banyak karena itu sia-sia," Jongdae melengos mengingat kejadian itu.

Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo, dan menepuk pundaknya. "Dengar, Kyungsoo. Aku, Yi Fan dan Jongdae tak akan memaksamu untuk mempercayai kami. Tapi pernahkah kau berpikir panjang tentang perubahan sikap Jongin akhir-akhir ini ? Sering meninggalkanmu dengan alasan yang itu-itu saja, cuek dan tak mau tahu urusanmu lagi. Padahal kau sudah memberikan segalanya untuk si Jongong itu,"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ya, memang ada yang berubah dua bulan ini pada kekasihnya. Tapi, Jongin selalu berhasil menutupinya. Dan sifat Kyungsoo yang polos itu semakin mempermudah dia untuk jalani aksinya. Dilema, ini sebuah dilema besar untuk Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi. "Kami juga sudah memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Jongin setelah kami tahu semuanya. Ternyata diantara kami, dia yang paling brengsek,"

Jongdae mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. Tiga sekawan itu memang mendukung sekali hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Jongin dan mempercayai tiga sekawan itu. Di sisi lain, ia juga introkspeksi diri.

"Aku mengerti, Yeollie. Aku percaya kalian. Mungkin aku sendiri yang akan membongkar semuanya. Gomawo," Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol, Yi Fan dan Jongdae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-o-_

_._

_._

_Hanya perlu mengerti_

_Aku bernafas untukmu_

_Jadi tetaplah di sini dan mulai menerimaku_

_._

_._

_-o-_

"Jongin-ah, kita mau kemana ?" Luhan menerima helm dari Jongin.

Jongin menyalakan mesin motornya, lalu tersenyum ke arah Luhan. "Kita akan kencan, hyung. Selama hubungan ini, kita tak pernah keluar kencan. Ayo naik!"

"Lalu bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo tahu? Kasihan dia, Jongin,"

"Untuk apa mengasihani babu seperti dia,"

Luhan tercekat mendengar ucapan Jongin tadi. Hening menerpa mereka selama beberapa menit. Luhan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diungkapkan.

"Ayo naik, hyung. Kau mau berkencan denganku atau tidak?" Jongin memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Luhan seperti menyesal telah menerima pernyataan cinta Jongin yang statusnya masih menjadi namjachingu Kyungsoo. Mungkin Chanyeol benar, Jongin telah gelap mata setelah mendapatkannya. Karena ia tak tahu apa-apa saat dirinya menerima cinta Jongin. Ah, kenapa kau begitu polos dan bodoh !

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Lalu ia naik ke motor Jongin. "Terserah kau saja. Kau mau kemana aku ikut,"

Jongin pun mulai menjalankan motornya. Mengajak kemanapun mengitari jalanan Seoul bersama Luhan -dan juga motornya-. Jongin terlihat senang dan menikmati, tapi tidak bagi Luhan. Ekspresi Luhan terlihat datar dan seperti tak peduli ia mau kemana. Luhan seperti was was di kencan ini. Setelah tadi tiga sahabat Jongin menangkap basah dirinya dan Jongin berduaan di toilet. Ia juga baru tahu kalau Jongin mempunyai kekasih sebelum dirinya. Kyungsoo. Ia merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo.

Saat ini ia dan Jongin singgah di cafè pinggir jalan. Duduk sembari melihat menu-menu yang tersedia di cafè itu. Oh ayolah Luhan tak sedang melihat menu itu melainkan melamun. Melamun apa keputusan terbaik untuknya. Melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Jongin, atau putus.

"Luhan hyung, jadi pesan apa?" Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"E-eh ... A-aku pesan waffle ice cream strawberry, sama chocolate smoothie,"

Setelah pelayan mencatat pesanan dan meninggalkan mereka, Jongin mengadahkan tangannya dan ayunan tangannya berhenti di bahu belakang Luhan.

"Hyung, sepertinya kau tak menikmati kencan kita,"

"Ani, aku menikmatinya,"

"Tapi kenapa hyung ekspresinya datar begitu? Hyung tak suka?"

"Aku menyukainya, Jongin-ah,"

"Hyung masih memikirkan omongan tiga orang gila itu, ya?"

Luhan terkesiap. Ia menatap Jongin heran. "Soal labrakan itu di toilet?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Jangan percaya mereka, hyung. Omongan mereka tidak benar bagai sayur tanpa garam. Just a bullshit. Jangan percaya ya, hyung,"

Jongin mengecup bibir Luhan singkat. Bibir Luhan tetap mengatup tanpa membalas kecupan Jongin. Bertumpuk-tumpuk pertanyaan ada di otak Luhan. Sekalipun Jongin memintanya untuk melupakan soal Yi Fan, Chanyeol dan Jongdae tadi siang, tetap tak menepis pikiran hubungan-apa-antara-Jongin-dan-Kyungsoo-dan-kenapa -Luhan-tidak-tahu .

"Jonginnie," Luhan memecah keheningan dan menatap Jongin intens.

"Wae, baby?"

"Apa.. Kau mencintaiku?"

Jongin mengubah posisinya jadi menghadap Luhan. Tangan Jongin sudah ada di bahu mungil Luhan. "Dengar, baby. Aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan si babu Kyungsoo itu. Mengertilah, kau hanya milikku dan aku hanya milikmu. Tepis semua pikiranmu antara aku dan si Kyungsoo itu. Buat apa aku berhubungan dengan namja pabbo, polos dan mudah untuk kumanfaatkan? Baby Lu, aku minta mengertilah,"

Jongin mencium bibir Luhan lagi. Kali ini Luhan membalasnya. Mereka melakukan itu cukup lama sampai mereka tak sadar ada yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang mereka. Memperhatikan kegiatan 'lovey dovey' mereka.

"Wow, drama yang bagus, Kim Jongin-ssi, Xi Luhan-ssi,"

.

.

.

Seketika kegiatan Luhan dan Jongin terhenti dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mata Jongin membulat dan tubuhnya kaku seketika. Terdapat namja yang sudah bersimbah air mata dan badannya terlihat bergetar hebat.

"Kau sutradara yang hebat, Jongin-ssi. Skenario ceritamu sukses membuat penontonmu ini menangis," ucap namja itu sesenggukan.

Luhan dan Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Jelas mereka tahu siapa namja yang menangis saat ini. Kyungsoo, namjachingu -yang tercampakkan- Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-hyung," desis Jongin tak percaya dengan datangnya Kyungsoo di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Luhan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut di tengah tangisnya. "Oh, ya aku suka dengan kata-katamu Jongin. '_Mengertilah, kau hanya milikku dan aku hanya milikmu. Tepis semua pikiranmu antara aku dan si Kyungsoo itu. Buat apa aku berhubungan dengan namja pabbo, polos dan mudah untuk kumanfaatkan?_'. Wow, ternyata selama ini aku hanya dijadikan sampah oleh kalian, eoh?"

"Kyungsoo-hyung, biar aku jelaskan ..."

"Semuanya sudah jelas, Jongin-ssi," Kyungsoo memotong kata-kata Jongin yang-tak-ada-di-skenario-cerita. "Kau hanya meminta pengertian dari dia, kan? Baiklah, silahkan. Tapi ingatkah kau bahwa AKU TAK PERNAH DIMENGERTI OLEH NAMJA BRENGSEK SEPERTIMU!"

Hening. Jongin maupun Luhan tak berani menjawab Kyungsoo. Semua pengunjung café terlihat memandang mereka dengan tatapan 'ada drama apa ini'.

"Kau sudah tahu kan apa yang akan kukatakan, Jongin-ssi. Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita. Senang, apa kau senang sekarang ? Tidak berurusan lagi dengan **BABU** bernama Do Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan tajam. Entah apa arti tatapannya itu. "Bahagialah bersama dia, Luhan-hyung. Selamat untuk kalian. Maaf mengganggu kencan kalian,"

Kyungsoo pun keluar dari cafè terkutuk itu. Berjalan ke arah rumahnya dan tak peduli orang-orang yang lewat memandangnya atau bahkan tertabrak olehnya. Ia ingin melupakan segalanya tentang Jongin, namja yang sekarang ia pandang sebagai bajingan dan demi apa jika ia bertemu dengannya lagi ia akan mengatakan 'geu*****i'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-o-_

_._

_._

_Cobalah mengerti semua ini mencari arti_

_Selamanya takkan berhenti_

_Inginkan rasakan rindu ini menjadi satu_

_Biar waktu yang memisahkan_

_._

_._

_-o-_

"Baiklah, kita kedatangan seorang siswa dari SM High School. Perkenalkan dirimu," ucap Kwon seonsaengnim kepada seorang namja.

Namja itu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Annyeng haseyo. Joneun D.O Kyungsoo imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku D.O. Mohon bantuannya di SOPA High School ini,"

Setelah perkenalan, namja bernama D.O itu duduk di sebelah namja bername-tag Byun Baekhyun.

"Annyeong, D.O-ah. Aku Baekhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu," sapa Baekhyun riang.

D.O membalas sapaan Baekhyun dengan ramah. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan Kwon seonsaengnim. Tapi itu hanya peralihan, namja bernama D.O itu sekarang sedang menyeringai senang.

"Aku bebas dari bayanganmu, Kim Jongin-ssi. Sekarang aku bukan lagi 'Kyungsoo', melainkan 'D.O'. Aku berubah, aku tak sama seperti diriku yang dulu. Orang-orang akan mengenaliku sebagai D.O, bukan Kyungsoo. Semoga hidupmu tanpaku menyenangkan, darling. Aku mencintaimu,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~flashback:off~

**NGUIINGG... CKIT CKIT... ZRASH(?)**

Mesin pengcopy CD pun berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dan CD itu telah diambil oleh D.O. D.O juga mengambil dua buah kertas dan CD yang ia bawa tadi dimasukkan dalam plastik penyimpan CD.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Dan ini lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Sooman sajangnim, tak sia-sia kau memperkerjakanku," D.O bergumam senang.

Ia memasukkan semua kertas dan CD itu ke dalam map yang akan ia bawa di hadapan Sooman sajangnim. Tapi matanya melirik lagi foto yang ada di papan permainan anak panahnya. D.O menyeringai dan mengambil anak panah kecil di mejanya dan

TAP ! Panah itu sukses bertengger di mata orang yang ada di foto itu, Kim Jongin.

D.O keluar dari studio pribadinya dan menemukan Baekhyun di depan pintu studionya.

"Eh, D.O-chan. Baru saja aku ingin masuk dan mengajakmu ke cafè depan gedung," Baekhyun mengutarakan maksudnya.

D.O tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun. "Kajja. Aku juga perlu menenangkan pikiranku setelah 4 hari menulis lagu untuk penyanyi baru itu,"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan santai keluar gedung. Berbincang hangat soal lagu baru yang diciptakan D.O. Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui lagu itu. Dan rencananya ia akan mendengarkan lagu D.O itu di cafè.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-o-_

_._

_._

_Cobalah mengerti semua ini mencari arti_

_Selamanya takkan berhenti_

_._

_._

_-o-_

"Bagus. Ini sangat bagus, D.O-ah. Hahaha, tak sia-sia aku mempercayakan lagu artis-artisku padamu,"

Sooman berseru senang mendengar rekaman rancangan lagu ciptaan D.O. Sementara D.O hanya tersenyum bangga mendengarnya. Walaupun di lubuk hatinya ada perasaan benci dan kesal dalam pembuatan lagu itu. Memang inspirasi D.O saat itu adalah flashback awal kebenciannya pada Kim Jongin.

D.O menepis semua pikiran itu dan bertanya pada Sooman, "Jadi.. Apa penyanyi baru itu sudah bisa ditemui, sajangnim?"

"Oh, biar kutelpon dulu," Sooman mengeluarkan smartphonenya, menekan panggilan terakhir telpon dan menekan nama 'Kai'. Menunggu sebentar yang ditelpon mengangkat telponnya.

"Halo, Kai-ssi. Ah, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan songwriter yang akan menulis lagumu ... Ah, sudah di depan pintu ruanganku? ... Kalau begitu masuk saja. Aku tutup telponnya,"

Setelah Sooman menutup telponnya, terdengar ketukan pintu ruangannya. Sooman pun menyeru agar orang di luar itu masuk. Sementara D.O masih duduk anteng di sofa kerja sajangnimnya.

Nampak seorang namja berkulit tan -yang tadi berpandangan dengan D.O- menghampiri Sooman sajangnim dan berjabat tangan. D.O sama sekali tak menoleh ke arah namja yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi penyanyi baru di agensi tempat ia bekerja.

"Ah, D.O-ya. Ini Kai, penyanyi baru kita," Sooman mencoba memperkenalkan penyanyi bernama Kai itu.

D.O pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menoleh ke arah Sooman sajangnim -juga penyanyi itu-. Betapa terkejutnya ia mengetahui wajah penyanyi baru itu. Wajah yang sangat ia kenali dan 5 tahun ini dibencinya. Orang yang ia ketahui sebagai penyanyi bernama 'Kai' itu, ternyata adalah Kim Jongin. Jongin yang membuatnya mengubah identitasnya.

"... Dan Kai-ah. Ini songwriter terbaik di agensi ini, D.O. Tak baik kalian tak saling mengenal," Sooman melanjutkan perkenalan antara mereka berdua.

Ternyata bukan hanya D.O yang terkejut. Kai -Jongin- juga merasa terkejut. Seperti sebuah kebetulan ia bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya itu. Mereka berdua saling menatap. Membuat Sooman melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan 'apa mereka saling mengenal'.

"Kyungsoo hyung," Kai mengumamkan nama asli D.O. Sementara D.O masih menatap tajam ke arah Kai.

D.O menutup matanya. Menjernihkan pikirannya yang kalut. Ternyata ia diminta menuliskan sebuah lagu untuk orang yang ia benci. Ia seperti menyesal menerima perintah Sooman sajangnim, kalau ia tahu penyanyinya adalah Jongin, atau yang nama panggungnya adalah Kai.

"Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Sooman heran menatap Kai dan D.O.

"Kyungsoo-hyung ..." Kai tersenyum. ".. Lama tak bertemu,"

"Kyungsoo ? Siapa itu Kyungsoo ?"

Kai terkejut mendengar pernyataan D.O itu. D.O mendekat ke arah Kai. Seringaian lebar tergambar di wajah chubbynya. Kemudian tangannya terulur tepat di hadapan Kai.

.

.

.

"Annyeong haseyo. D.O imnida. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama, Kim Kai ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-o-_

_._

_._

_... Selamanya takkan berhenti ..._

_._

_._

_-o-_

.

.

.

.

Hai hai.. Ini FF Ketiga author, songfic pertama author. Entah kenapa imajinasi author berhenti sampe disitu. Selagi author sibuk sekolah yang tugasnya Masya Allah #deritaanakSMA dan waktu sekolah yang sangat padat *kalian juga pasti berpikir begitu* FF ini baru terpublish. Entar masih banyak FF lain yang akan author publish di akun FFn author ini. Buat yang udah review FF author yang **Remember The Train**: ExileZee, StepName, AlpacaAce, Kopi Luwak, AbigailWoo, uniquegals, , Cho Dae Sin, heeriztator, YDwi

Hiks makasih hiks #buangtisu. Mohon doanya buat FF author selanjutnya. Mind to Review ?


End file.
